


It's Not Him (discontinued)

by emotionalcello



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detroit Become Human, Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human Fusion, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Bucky as an android sent by Cyberlife, Captain Steve Rogers as DPD's Captain, DBH!Au, Detroit Become Human AU, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I postponed the revolution, M/M, Not cannon DBH, Romance, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony as Co-owner of Cyberlife, YOU READ THAT RIGHT DBH!AU stucky yesssss, but there's still a revolution, detroit: become human au, lol actually no i just want to do that meme lol, there's need to be more of this au tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalcello/pseuds/emotionalcello
Summary: “RK700, register your name.” Tony commands.Then Tony mockingly bows at Steve with his right hand twirling before outstretched towards the android and takes a step back, “All yours captain.” Tony sung the words sarcastically, and Steve just rolls his eyes, but still appreciate that Tony let him name the android.Steve didn’t have to, but he wanted to, and Tony knew that, because Tony knew exactly whose duplicate he made.“Bucky.” Steve said to the Android.The android smiled at his new owner, “My name is Bucky.”Inspired by a Tumblr fanart, links on the beginning noteEdit : this fic is discontinued, and i gave permission to everyone picking this up, or just take the idea. I gave permission to take this fic whole word for word, or heavily edit, this fic is up for grabss, have fun!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by STucky DBH!au Fanart [Click for sin](http://umikochannart.tumblr.com/post/175991717417/breaking-you-with-love-last-request-for) by [Umikochannart on tumblr A.K.A. GODDESS](http://umikochannart.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I already have her permission so don't clock me lol :"D
> 
> this is not beta-es, so it mught be fucked up (like my other works lol)

 

 

“You son of a gun, you did it…”

 “It’s 2042 Cap, no one says that anymore.” The engineer groaned at his old-timey best friend.

 

“I will, when you stop calling me Cap.”

 

“Only when you’re not a DPD’s Captain anymore.”

 

Steve frustratingly sighed “Whatever Tones, you win.”, and that earned him flash of a cocky billionaire smile from his best friend.

 

Tony Stark, inventor, Co-owner of Cyberlife, pats his longtime friend Steve Rogers in the back, “Well, here it is, what now?”

 

In front of them, stand another individual in Tony’s private lab in Cyberlife, not a person, but an it, an android. Dressed in the standard Cyberlife uniform, all white, long sleeves that reached halfway to his palms, a blue banner on his right bicep, a trademark of cyberlife. Through its shoulder length dark brown hair, the LED shines blue in between the strands that perfectly framed its clean flawless face. Eyes are warm brown, artificial, but accurate, so much that it sent Steve goosebumps down his spine.

 

“I still think this is not a good idea.” Tony stated, eyeing the blond with worry. Steve knows that look anywhere, that disagreeing stare from Tony, the silence to give Steve the time to change his mind, the eyes nailed right through his trying to let him know the degree of how serious the situation is.

 

Despite that, Steve just playfully shrugs, “You owe me, you hated owing me.”

 

“With every dollar I have, and I have a fucking ton, billions and billions of digits of--”

 

Steve groaned, “Tony…”

 

“But,” the man remarked, “It’s never a too late to say, ‘no thanks this is creepy, you can take it back and shred it now’, just say the words, you don’t want him? Done, he never existed.”

 

“You… can’t do that, you worked on him for a year.”

 

“Actually 10 month, and so what?” Tony just nonchalantly shrugged, when Steve knew for a fact that Tony pulled long hours for the android.

 

“You worked so hard to build him, for me, I couldn’t just throw it away.”  


“Touching, I would’ve cried if I didn’t know who I was making, and I only made it because it’s for you, Stevie, and you have killer persuasion skills… and also the favor thing.”

 

Steve just smiled, Tony just answered his own question, but Tony’s not done, “I mean it cap, think about it, this isn’t healthy, just say the words and I’ll take him back and—”

 

“I want him Tony.” Steve has his eyes glaring holes at Tony’s, “I really do.”

 

And that was Tony’s defeat, “Alright… RK700?”

 

The android smiled, its vacant gaze now directed at Tony in a soft expression, Steve is still in awe at how accurate the expression is, or maybe it’s just his stupid mind making him think that way out of desperation.

 

“State your initialization text.” Tony command.

 

“Hello, I’m a prototype android RK700. I can be your social partner, emotional support, and I have the most advanced psychology and human biology knowledge to relieve all types of emotional meltdowns. I can be your friend, lover, child, any way you want me to act as, and I’m entirely at your disposal as a sexual partner. I speak 300 languages, and 20 martial arts techniques to keep you safe and spar if you’d like. I can look after your house, do the cooking, and organize your appointments. No need to feed me, but I could eat if you wish to. No need to charge me either, I am equipped with a quantic battery that makes me autonomous for 173 years.”

 

Steve blinked owlishly, mouth gaping wider the more the android stated its function. Even its voice is just like him.

 

“Sexual partner? _Child_?” Steve eyed his friend questionably, which was replied by a playful smile.

 

“I just want you to be taken care of perfectly, in case you have any kinks, being a Captain of DPD in the heart of Detroit is stressful work after all.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes, still, he’s ever so grateful for the android.

 

“Thanks Tony, I’ll cherish him.”

 

Tony gave the man a defeated sigh, he just hoped by granting Steve’s wish, it won’t make things worse.

 

“RK700, register your name.” Tony commands.

 

Then Tony mockingly bows at Steve with his right hand twirling before outstretched towards the android and takes a step back, “All yours captain.” Tony sang the words sarcastically, and Steve just rolls his eyes, but still appreciate that Tony let him name the android.

 

Steve didn’t have to, but he wanted to, and Tony knew that, because Tony knew exactly whose duplicate he made.

 

“Bucky.” Steve said to the Android.

 

The android smiled at his new owner, “My name is Bucky.”

 

Steve pressed his lips as his hearts blooms, smiling sweetly, “Hey Bucky.” the captain smiles, his voice slightly quivered, but he kept calm.

 

He extended his hand and the android quickly takes it, “My name is Steve Rogers, just Steve is fine.”

 

“Hello Steve.” The android said in a voice Steve had missed.

 

 


	2. 'Know More About Steve Rogers'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky first day as Steve's android, Bucky learns something about himself, and Steve, and questions that can't be answered yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fixed the first chapter a bit... honestly... i am so greatful to Umikochan, she's so inspiring,....

 

 

Cyberlife is the world’s leading designer, manufacturer, and retailer of androids. Founded by Elijah Kamski, CyberLife produces all kinds of androids from domestic assistants to teachers, doctors, police officers and even soldiers. Based in Detroit, they have the Cyberlife towers and 5 stores across the city.

 

The first ever perfected android is named Chloe, a personal assistant android, designed to help humans with everyday tasks such as doing housework and making appointments. Created in 2021 and passed the Turing test in 2022. By publicly passing face-to-face tests in 2022, Chloe ensured CyberLife's success.

 

Cyberlife begins mass-producing androids in 2024. With a continuous growth on demands, a few models were created to serve in various fields, domestic assistance, higher education, medicine, even for military and police department. CyberLife starts to market an entry-level model at $4,999, democratizing androids for the general public.

 

Years later, androids have become people’s everyday gadget, and affordable tool to help with everyday life. They are everywhere, working as an efficient machine where people trust it more than humans, a trusty babysitter, a strong construction labor that doesn’t need a break, a soldier so humans won’t have to risk their lives, a retailer that never steal, and many more.

 

With that efficiency, came a bad influence on humanity as well. With androids doing the work, unemployment rockets sky high, and poverty follows right after. People riots against androids, against Cyberlife that took their jobs. The rates of crime spiked up, along with the circulation of Red ice, a new drug that is based on Thirium, or blue blood, a component in every android to circulate energy and electrical information throughout the android's body and biocomponents.

 

After going over that data in his memory, Bucky looked for more info on today’s politics, perhaps the knowledge of today’s news would make him more, _present_.

 

“We’re here.” His new owner, Steve Rogers, said to him when the automatic taxi stopped in front of an apartment.

 

Steve’s apartment is moderate, not too high-end, but not too rundown, located a bit offset from the central part of Detroit. His room is on the 14th floor, the emergency staircase is 3 rooms away, and Bucky made a note of that in case an emergency happens. Steve was not responsive for the whole ride here, Bucky tried to make small talk, but stopped when he sees the man’s body language tells him that he’s not comfortable.

 

Steve unlocked his door with a key, outdated, but at least it can’t be hacked.

 

The room is moderately sized with very few furnitures, but a lot of pictures on the walls and on top of shelves. There’s only a few garbage, and things unorganized.

 

“So uh…” Steve turned around to face the android, and Bucky gives him his full attention, “For now… you clean, and cook when I ask, but I go home very late, so it won’t be necessary every day.”

 

Bucky nods when he sees that Steve has finished giving orders, “I’ll start cleaning.”

 

Steve made himself a cup of tea and sit by the dining table, scrolling on his tablet while Bucky is cleaning. Takes the used cup from the coffee table, from the stain and the smell, it seems like it’s coffee, and it is half finished.

 

‘ _Not used to drink coffee? Why drink it?_ ’

_‘Long night?’_

 

Bucky keeps the question for later and turned the Roomba on. He notices two pet bowls beside it, which are empty but not clean. Bucky scans around the room to find the owner of the bowls. There’s fur around the bowl, from the light blond color, it seems it could be a labrador or a golden retriever, but he didn’t see any dog in the apartment, dogs usually bark when the owner comes home, but the room has been silent from the moment they stepped in.

 

Bucky scans around the room and caught a certain picture among many above the rows of chest-length file shelves. A picture of a smiling Golden retriever with a bright green chew toy wearing a bright red collar with a silver pendant, and the said collar is rolled neatly in front of the picture. There’s ‘Goldie’ engraved on the pendant.

 

‘ _Steve’s dog died._ ’

 

And by the gesture, it seems that Steve loves the dog, and lingers whenever there’s death. Someone that cherish people, and hard to let go of someone precious to him, there’s a possibility Steve has that trait, Bucky keeps it as a note.

 

“I’m sorry about your dog.” Bucky shared his condolences, trying one of his way to gain his owner’s trust.

 

Steve looks up from his tablet and notices Bucky standing in front of the dog’s picture.

 

“He’s smiling, it seems like his owner gives him a good life.” Bucky added, and Steve smiled.

 

“It’s a she, and she returned the favor just as much. Her name is Goldie. A cheerful girl, she lived a good 17 years.”

 

Bucky nods, smiling at the picture, “Good to know.”

 

Steve’s face seems relaxed, it’s good that Steve is getting used to talking to Bucky. From the dog hairs still around, it seems like the loss is recent. Bucky takes the coffee cup to the sink, and wash the dishes pilled there. He glanced by the clear cabinet, there’s a lot of coffee, still in the pack, there’s also an equal amount of boxed tea, but the one opened and sits in the counter is only tea.

 

‘ _Someone else living here?_ ’

 

“I’m done here, may I clean your bedroom.”

 

There’s an uncomfortable look on his face, but he said “Sure.”, and Bucky takes that as enough permission.

 

The room, just like the previous one, lacks in furniture. Only a bed, a nightstand, a cupboard, and a desk with his computer on it, leaving half the room empty. There are a few clothes laid around, and the bed is not made yet.

 

Bucky tidies up the room, put away the dirty laundry, then continue to clean the bathroom. After everything’s done, Bucky observed the room with an objective.

 

‘ _Know more about Steve Rogers_ ’

 

So far, Bucky only learned basic information about Steve Rogers. Things like that he’s in charge of the Detroit City Police Department Central Station Post 9667 as a Captain at a remarkably young age than most people in his rank. He worked in the DPD for 10 years but only been a Captain for 2.

 

He opened the bathroom mirror cabinet and see a few sleeping pills. Bucky noted the possibility that Steve has insomnia, and the cause is still on the progress of searching. Bucky now ventures to the bedroom, observing the pictures hung on the wall, and the one by the nightstand.

 

One of them was when he was a child, beside him is both of his parents. Steve is holding a drawing. Steve is very small in the picture, Bucky made a calculation that he’s approximately is 6 - 10 years old. Bucky runs a background check on both of his parents.

 

Sarah Rogers, Nurse, died of lung cancer in 2021.

 

Joseph Rogers, Soldier of 67th battalion, died in Russia – U.S.A. War, 2015.

 

Earlier, on the ride, Bucky already ran a background check on Steve. Born Steve Rogers on July 4th, 2005 in Brooklyn. His father died when he’s 10. He and Sarah Rogers move a year later to Detroit because she was transferred, then she died when Steve was 16. With both parents gone and no other family member to take care of him, Steve was taken care of by a foster family, the Barnes.

 

The family consists of two mothers of a military background, a daughter, and a son. He was taken care of under that family until the age of 18 where he almost immediately enlisted to the army along with the family’s son, James Buchanan Barnes, that looked exactly like himself.

 

Why does Steve want an android that looked like this person?

 

‘ _Look for a correlation._ ’

 

Steve Rogers also served in the military, along with James Barnes, but in a different battalion. There are pictures from his life in the army, his military friends, and him receiving a medal. There are also pictures of his first family, doing domestic things together, like barbeque, playing catch, nothing off-putting. The only thing that’s out of place is the lack of pictures from his second family and the none existent pictures of James Barnes.

 

After scanning the pictures on the walls, one lone picture stands by the nightstand. It’s the only picture of James Barnes and it’s with Steve.

 

In the framed picture, James has his arms around Steve’s shoulder, they both have a smile indicating happiness. The gesture seems intimate, perhaps they’re more than friends? There’s a golden band on James’s ring finger, one that matches what Steve’s wearing right now. Married? No, they were never registered as a married couple.

 

They looked very young in the picture. Steve had a messy crew cut and his blond hair is still saturated and bright compared to his now dirty blond and long hair that he swept back. The clean-shaven face made him looks younger, or maybe his beard now made him looks older, Bucky calculated that this picture was taken around 10+ years ago. James Barnes in the picture looked just as young as Steve in the picture with the same crew cut, with youth just as much as Bucky’s appearance with the same clean-shaven face. The only difference is that Bucky has wavy shoulder-length hair.

 

Bucky runs a background check on him. James Buchanan Barnes, he’s left on the doorstep of a church when he’s approximately less than one month old. His listed birthday is March 10th 2005, adopted by the Barnes at 1 year old. He retires from the military at 2032 due to unrecoverable head injury. Bucky was treated at Detroit Central Hospital as a brain-dead patient for 10 years, and deceased in 2042, a month ago.

 

Bucky heard the door open, and Steve’s face instantly froze when he sees Bucky with the picture.

 

“I’m sorry if I’m trespassing.” Bucky immediately apologized.

 

“No no, it’s okay.” Steve walked towards him, hands opening to request the picture from Bucky, and he gave it to him.

 

Steve smiled at the picture, just a platonic expression that doesn’t have any other message behind it, and Bucky doesn’t know what that means, or what he could imply in Steve’s condition.

 

“I bet you’re wondering why you look like this person?” the man asked, eyes not tearing away from the picture.

 

“I do, but you don’t have to answer it if it makes you uncomfortable.”

 

“But you’re curious. If not, you wouldn’t look around my stuff.” Steve’s words expressed that he’s offended, but by the tone of his voice, it seems that Steve is only curious.

 

“I wanted to know more about you Steve, to better help you, it is my function.”

 

Steve smiled bitterly at that, “I see that’show Tony design you, but if you want to know more about me, you ask directly through me, okay?”

 

It seems that Steve doesn’t like people talking on his back, or people minding his business when it’s not theirs. A direct type of person. He wants people to talk to his face when they have something to say, Bucky will remember that.

 

Bucky’s LED spun yellow, he did know more about Steve through his background checks. What Bucky just did is what Steve didn’t want him to do.

 

“I’m sorry, I already run a background check on you and James Buchanan Barnes, would you like me to delete the information from my memory?”

 

Steve just huffed nonchalantly, “Whatever the data told you, it’s fine.”

 

That means there’s more than what the data told him. The reason for the lack of sleep, the bluish black under his eyes, drinking coffee he’s not used to. There’s more to Steve Rogers that he didn’t know, the reason he needs an android with a face of his deceased lover.

 

“Then, may I ask you something?” Bucky asked carefully.

 

His owner seems to think it over, pausing exactly 10 seconds before he finally comes to a conclusion.

 

“One question.” Steve firmly pressed with a tight face.

 

Bucky’s LED turned yellow, knowing that he needs to make it count.

 

There are a few approaches Bucky could take. It’s possible that Steve is currently emotionally unstable, the death of his lover is recent. With that, then adds with the recent death of his dog. Bucky doesn’t know how Steve feels about dogs in general, but to put a memento of her and not cleaning her bowl, he must’ve been very close with her and devastated when she’s gone. Steve had lost too much of someone that he’s emotionally close with.

 

Bucky scans Steve’s physical condition :

 

_‘Tense’_

 

Which isn’t an efficient start of emotion to be shown to an android that supposed to help you.

 

It’ll be efficient if Steve could tell him how exactly he wanted to be helped, but Bucky is filled with information that humans do tend to be secretive and indirect. That’s Bucky’s job to find out if Bucky a replacement of his dead lover, or does he wanted Bucky to act like him? But to ask such a question when the person just recently deceased is insensitive. In order for humans to open up, Bucky needs to gain his trust, which is a long process, but it’s the only approach with Steve.

 

Bucky takes an alternative approach.

 

“What’s your favorite food?”

 

Steve’s tensed face completely melts into awe, then the man burst into a booming laughter.

 

“I… ahahha… Did not expect that.” The man continues to laugh, and Bucky accompanies him with acting a few chuckles to make him seems friendlier.

 

“I like burgers, some good burgers with caramelized onion and perfectly melted stretchy mozzarella cheese.”

 

“Would you like me to cook that for tonight’s dinner?”

 

“Hmmm, no, I’d like something sweet… pancakes, one stack with a lot of cream and berries, another one with a lot of maple syrup.”

 

“Pancakes for dinner?” Bucky raised an eyebrow, asking playfully with a smile.

 

“You can’t judge what the stomach wants Bucky, and the stomach wants pancakes.”

 

Bucky chuckled, listing ‘childish’ and ‘sweet tooth’ as Steve’s traits. Pancakes with that amount of sugar are not suitable for dinner nutrition-wise, but sweets can boost endorphins, he just has to make sure the sweetness is coming from natural sources, perhaps natural honey instead of maple syrup.

 

“Coming right up!” Bucky’s voice cheered and walked to the kitchen.

 

Bucky did a quick search of the cabinets, and the fridge to find it terribly lacks ingredient, it lacks food at all.

 

“Whoa, how do you live without any food?” Bucky teased, trying to keep the mood light.

 

“Hey… I do eat, just been ordering take-outs lately, I’m on leave these past few days, haven’t been outside for long.”

 

Bucky noted that. He did a quick background check from the DPD Steve is assigned to. Captain Steve Rogers is on leave for a week and has 2 days left.

 

An android is equipped to order groceries online, but it’s such a nice day out, and a walk outside would be healthy for Steve.

 

“I think I need to buy some groceries, would you like to come with--”

 

“No.” his voice sounds urgent, and there’s worry in his eyes.

 

Bucky tried to not let the tension linger too long, “It’s alright, I can just order online.”

 

The android ‘s LED spun, connecting to the nearest online supermarket and place his orders for pancakes and other consumption necessities.

 

“The items will be here in approximately 30 minutes.”

 

“There’s one more thing you need to remember.” Steve sighed, staring down his fumbling fingers before finally looking at Bucky with defeated eyes.

 

“I don’t want you to leave this room.” Steve’s voice sounds weak, he doesn’t seem like he truly wants it.

 

For now, it’s better to do what Steve says to gain his trust.

 

“Alright, Steve.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhAdDaYaThInKkKkKk?/?/?/?/?


	3. 'Report'

 

“Steve?”

 

The owner of the name barely budges. Steve is head deep into his thick comforter, his blond hair sprouts out uncontrollably from the edges of the blanket.

 

“Steve.” Bucky shakes him slightly, only then his owner seems to show the signs of waking up.

 

Bucky tugs the blanket slightly, and Steve was fully awake, eyes completely open.

 

“You tricked me!” Bucky exclaimed.

 

Steve giggled, the man giggled, Bucky takes note that an adult above 35 could adopt a childlike giggle.

 

“I didn’t!” Steve pouts, playfully pull the blanket up to cover his face again.

 

Bucky decided that playing along is the best option, “You did! You told me to wake you up at 5 am, because it’s your first day returning to work when you’re perfectly capable of doing that yourself!” which Bucky already knows from day one, that no matter how long Steve stays in bed, he always wakes up around 5 am, sharp.

 

Bucky pull the blanket completely, standing up and clapping “Up! Time for your daily run.”

 

Steve finally gets up, “Yes, mom.” He said mockingly, before stripping down right there and then to change to his running outfit, while Bucky makes his bed.

 

Steve’s water bottle is filled already packed inside his running vest is, and they sit nice and ready on the kitchen table. Though Bucky didn’t prepare everything, he noticed that Steve still likes to do _some_ things by himself, so he skipped a few steps for Steve to do himself. Like choosing an outfit, grabbing his music pod, choosing his shoes, help prepare the food, wash the dishes when he can, and take care of the laundry.

 

Bucky offered one day to do the laundry, in an excuse that since Steve told Bucky to wear Steve’s shirt too, and they suit him well just a tiny bit baggy, he wanted to help the burden. Saying those exact words, Steve says no because the laundry place is outside the apartment.

 

There are a few possible reasons why he completely can’t go outside. Bucky has a face of someone no longer alive, the act of resurrecting people is foreign and marked weird by the humans. The possibility is that there’s someone Steve knew in the apartment and/or someone that knows James Buchanan Barnes, and no one knows about the Android yet.

 

Steve is done dressing up in a grey training jacket and long training pants to match since it’s cold this November. Steve patted his thigh and look around, it took a few following seconds of silence before his eyes fell and gulped. Steve met Bucky’s watching eyes and smiled bitterly, and Bucky said nothing when Steve looks over to Goldie’s picture.

 

“She died a few days before you came.” Steve started, “Used to take her running every day, but only walking in her last days… Just a habit…” Steve seems to make excuses when it’s perfectly fine to say he missed her.

 

“You missed her.” Bucky stated.

 

Steve smiled, “In a way… I do.”

 

Then it went quiet as Steve walk to the front door to his shoes.

 

“Any breakfast menu you’d like for today?” Bucky asked so the silence won’t linger.

 

“Hmmm,” Steve hums while putting on his shoes, “Just toast, I’ll make it myself when I get back.”

 

“Ok. Would you like me to pack your lunch?”

 

Steve takes a few seconds of thinking before answering “Yeah, that’ll be nice.”

 

“Ok, what sandwich should I pack you?”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow “Strictly sandwich? What if I want something else?”.

 

“You have no suitable container at all but Ziploc bags, so you’ll be eating a sandwich for lunch until you buy a lunch box.” Bucky crossed his arms, and Steve seems comfortable with the gesture. Bucky takes note of that, Steve likes a stubborn and sarcastic character, to what degree is still in process.

 

Steve reached out to Bucky, putting the strands of hair behind his ear, “I’ll buy one on the way.”

 

Bucky smiled at the positive gesture, leaning to the touch to cooperate. Steve always seems to react positively whenever Bucky smiles and leans to his touch in minor gestures, so he tried to do it as normally often as possible.

 

“Ok, then what do you want?” Bucky asked.

 

“Tuna sandwich with lettuce and tomato, go easy with the mayo.”

 

Bucky scoffed, since it seems to be a suitable and compatible action as a reaction that fits the desired personality, “You tease!”

 

Bucky tries another experimental gesture, hitting Steve’s chest lightly while he does a light chuckle.

 

Steve seems to enjoy the gesture as well, there’s a slight build up water on Steve’s eyes, did it made him that happy that it’s making him cry? Should Bucky add this as an accomplishment or the opposite?

 

The hand on his face pulled him closer to Steve’s face, and his lips landed on Bucky’s temple. Bucky made sure that none of his muscles contracts unnecessarily and follow along where Steve wants him to be. A kiss on the forehead, an intimate gesture so far. It seems that the kiss is a romantic gesture, since Bucky represent his owner’s deceased lover. A romantic flair and flirting actions in now under Bucky’s consideration of actions.

 

Steve retracts slowly, showing an unsure face, then hesitantly starts walking back to the door, “Goodbye Buck.”

 

Bucky smiled, waving his hand, “Bye, I’ll see you in an hour!”

                              

Steve paused, still left with a smile that he just made, only weaker, but Bucky’s programming said that Steve is still in a positive mood.

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you.”

 

And Steve closed the door behind him.

 

Bucky has 1 hour until Steve come back, plenty of time to cook breakfast and prepare lunch, which he’ll do when Steve showers after his daily run, so the food will be warm. He did a few necessities, put the dry plates to their place, tidy up the room, and put away the thrown around clothes.

 

After he’s done, his LED whirl as he made an obligatory call.

 

“Who’re you?” the other end of the call answered with a groggy voice.

 

“Mr. Tony Stark? This is RK700 Bucky, calling to report.”

 

“Ummm… AH, oh yeah, hold on.” The man on the other line grunts, there’s a faint languid voice in the background asking, ‘ _where you’re going?_ ’ and the man didn’t answer at all. There’s a voice of glass breaking and clatters, the man cursed a loud ‘Shit’.

 

“Sir, are you okay?” Bucky asked since it’s mandatory.

 

“I’m fine, just drunk, give me a minute, I need to sober up, wait… should I do this sober…”

 

“I suggest you sobered up sir, I have a perfect homemade easy recipe for hangovers.”

 

“Nah, I got it.” the man didn’t reply for a few minutes, taking his time, 15 minutes pass and Bucky decides to remind his inventor that there’s a time limit.

 

“Sir? I’m sorry to interrupt, but Steve Rogers is out for his morning jog that takes approximately 1 hour, and 15 minutes have passed.”

 

The man didn’t answer for a whole 1 minute before finally saying, “Ok, report, give it to me.”

 

“It seems my presence had given a good positive impact on Steve Rogers, he seems to have grown comfortable around me, but he still didn’t trust me with what happened to him. I tried different methods in gaining Steve’s trust.”

 

“Such as?”

 

“I tried adopting a behavior, for now, Steve enjoys whenever I act stubborn to a degree and being nagged at, he also likes it when I play along with his child-like outburst from time to time.”

 

Tony snorts, “Of course.”

 

“Sir, I have a question.”

 

“Uh… sure.”

 

“He had a fiancé, James Buchanan Barnes, I was modeled in his image, correct?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“I’m in construction for 10 months, James Buchanan Barnes was still alive when I was made, why did Steve request me when his lover is still alive?”

 

“I don’t think Steve’s gonna like me telling you, even though you’re an android.” So, his creator is very close to his owner to know his trait as well.

 

“Am I supposed to be his replacement?”

 

“Ah, that’s some tough question you got there tin can, I have no idea.”

 

“There are a couple acts that seems like Steve tried to humanize me, he told me to wear his clothes, he says I have to eat with him in every meal, and he kissed me in the head today.”

 

Tony didn’t say anything, pausing for 37 seconds before he audibly sighs, and hums, “Keep doing what you do, adopt a personality that’s suitable for him. Report your progress next month.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“And remember why I made you for.”

 

There’s a strange voice in his inventor’s tone. Agitation? Anger? Bucky can’t completely point it accurately, but there’s stress in his voice.

 

Bucky puts on his calm and comforting voice, “Please relax sir, I won’t fail.”

 

 

 

 


	4. I won't be continuing this fic, but....

as the summary says

this fic is discontinued, and i gave permission to everyone picking this up, or just take the idea. I gave permission to take this fic whole word for word, or heavily edit, this fic is up for grabss.

I would post the rest of the unedited drafts here, for anyone wondering.


	5. Draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited draft.

+++++++

 

Not all people likes to go back to work after a semi long holiday, but not all of people is Steve Rogers. Seeing officers going back and forth the office, and the busy chatter of the room, this is home for Steve. He liked working, keeps his mind busy, keeps a routine going, just his luck he landed a job that’s right his alley. He got promoted and recommended to work in DPD police by his friend and supervisor from the army. 

Steve could go on with a demanding job in his hand, takes his mind off Bucky for years, until it doesn’t anymore.

His colleague greeted him as he passes by and smiling at them back felt lighter this time.

“Ayyo Captain!”

Steve spotted lieutenant Sam with open arms, and Steve welcomed the impending hug. Sam was his fellow lieutenant before Steve got promoted to be Captain. Sam was also a fellow soldier, though not from the same battalion, they relate to each other, they get guys night out regularly.

“Good to finally see ya Cap.” Sam gave two firm pats on the back before letting go.

“I’m sorry about Bucky.” The man gave his condolences, again, it made him regret ever telling Sam about Bucky.

Sam was the one that makes him take a leave, but Bucky’s death was affecting his work. Soon, it was known that Bucky, his fiance was in a coma for 10 years. No one knew about Bucky, about his conditions. Ten years of wearing the engagement ring in his fingers to throw interested people off without much effort, but whenever he’s asked about his fiance, he could only say his name. 

It’s not that Steve ashamed to admit Bucky’s condition, he just didn’t want to be looked with pity, that he understands people can’t help with that sometimes. Also, to make people that try to make him ‘move on’ go away, those are just troubles Steve rather not have. Steve just want to have an ordinary life without tragedy, Bucky was never a tragedy. He’s a soldier with a scar, he’ll wake up, and Steve would introduce him to his friends then.

Steve believed that for ten years, but it never came true. 

“I’m sure he’ll wake up soon Steve.” Sam comforted, if only he knew the words only dig the wounds deeper.

“Thanks Sam.” Steve earnestly said, “Anything I miss?”

“A lot of reports to check up on, they’re pilling up, seriously, there’s a lot this week.”

Steve thought Sam was kidding, but from the serious tone, it seems that he’s not.

“I’ll go check up on it.” Steve nods, and gave Sam a ligth smack on the biceps.

“Yup, welcome back Captain Rogers.” Sam salutes the captain before snickering away to his desk.

A few people then nod his way, saying a welcome back, even the old timer Lieutenant Hank that always give him a hard time, nods his way. The Captain’s office is in the middle of the room, all glass wall so everyone could see him, just symbolism for transperrency, Steve didn’t mind at all, he’s not doing anything illegal, he’s just doing his job.

As soon as he sits on his desk, he loaded the case files done by the officers and detectives these past week. Sam was right, it’s a lot for a week. Most of them are androids related crimes, those has been escalating a lot these past few months. With the riots against Cyberlife, there’s a lot of vandalism of androids, they’re being trashed around, and their blood called Thirium, was extracted to make Red Ice. Drug rings also multiplying, along with the spike of unemployment. 

That’s not all, there’s also more cases of androids going ‘deviant’, where androids deviate from their programmed behavior and act as if they have their own free will. Most of of the deviancy cases were androids running away, and some even harm the humans. One of the worst one happens a few months back, an android threathening to jump with a little girl from on top of the building before ironically stopped by another android, said to be a prototype detective android.

Before Steve takes a leave, he sent a message to Cyberlife, and use Tony to make sure they get the message, that their androids are malfunctioning, and there are too many cases of androids going deviant and demand they do something about this. And they did reply. Steve opened the email and a screen popped out with a woman smiling in it, it’s an android, the Chloe model.

“Hello Captain Rogers of Detroit Police Department, I see you’ve opened our reply email, my name is Chloe, I’m here to represent Cyberlife and answer your question regarding the issue of our products deviancy. The phenomenon is still under our investigation, there has been a lot of complains from our buyers about the deviancy, and our scientist has been trying to look for the cause and fix it. Is there any question you’d like to ask from me?”

And with that question, Steve that was listening to her intently, now blinks owlishly. This is not a reply video, this is her, talking real time to him just when he opened the mail. Androids that stayed ready anytime, what a time he lived in.

“How long will these scientists identify the problem?” Steve questioned the android.

“I’m sorry to say that we don’t have an exact date, but we’rereally working hard on—”

Steve didn’t bother to hear the rest, he’s rightfully pissed off. There are human casualties in these androids related crime, it’s a serious problem that could eventually cause the loss of human lives. Android related crimes has spiked not only in detroid, but all over the country, and they’re sending androids to him.

“Chloe.” Steve firmly called, stopping the android mid sentence, “I can’t just sit here and wait for your scientist to come up with something. Each day they’re taking guessing what the cause and what to do, the crimes will take place and worsen. This needs to stop, and it needs to stop now.” 

“What do you suggest us do Captain Rogers?” the android asked with un-fazed expression.

Why do they look so lifeless? Like a tool, emotionless, but Bucky’s not like that. No, Bucky is like that, that Bucky is an android, the real Bucky, his Bucky, is dead. Bucky the android didn’t seem emotionless because it’s his program to sound so… human.

“I need you to track the deviant androids and retract them immediately, before they become a threat to human lives.”

“We do have trackers in all of our products, but in deviant mode, it seems that it corrupted the tracker.” And with that Steve huffed annoyingly, and Chloe continues, “And androids cases don’t have human casualties Captain.”

“It soon will be, there’s an android that threatened to jump over a building with a little girl a few months ago, there’s a high chance that will happen again, it may be happenning right now, and I’m not waiting any more day for your unsure scientists.” Steve ended that with a firm hit of his palm on his desk.

Again, the android doesn’t faze, still there with her subtle smile, throwing Steve off. Her LED spun yellow as she said nothing.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, narrowing his eyes at the android.

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience, I’ve been contacted by Cyberlife’s head of Security to talk after she hears your argument.”

Steve scoffed, so there’s a real person listening in after all, “Why don’t I talk to her personally. Why through you?”

“She’s currently on a meeting, and the board of Cyberlife’s leaders is deciding what to do with the deviant cases that arise.”

Well, isn’t that convenient? Steve huffed. At least it’s good to know they’re doing something. Steve waited for a few minutes, the only thing that made him this patient is the fact they’re currently on a meeting, that’s if the android is telling the truth.

Soon, the screen changed from Chloe with a white background, into a woman with tidy clean-cut bob hair, with no LED.

“Helllo Captain Rogers, my name is Christine Hamasaki, I’m the head of PR of Cyberlife.”

Steve just sighed, holding back a roll of his eyes, trying to seem professional, “Great, what are you here to tell me.”

“We are still trying to find the cause of our products malfunction, but we’ll take resposibility of them and we have a suggestion, but it’ll need the coorporation of your unit.”

That’s more like it.

“I’m listening.”

 

++++++++++++++

 

“You see Lieutenant Hank anywhere?” Steve asked as he approached a couple of officers in the break room.

“Nah, he’s probably on duty.” Clint said from the counter, waiting for his coffee.

“Did he even get here on time?” Natasha looked up from her muffin.

“Miraculously, yes, he welcomed me back this morning.” Steve sighed, he did that a lot today.

“Oooh, speaking of welcoming you back, welcome back Captain Rogers sir.” The red head sang, biting into her muffin again.

“Thanks nat.” Steve said, sitting with Natasha.

“Why are you looking for Hank anyway?” Clint asked, joining them with coffee.

“I need to talk to him about a deviant case.” Steve then takes a bite of his sandwich, that’s the right amount of mayo, how did Bucky know that? He wonders what’s Bucky doing if he’s not home…

“Yeah… the androids going deviant, what is up with that?” Nat chimed in.

“The first one was months ago, and now the frequency has added up, something is going on and I’m betting 20 bucks that a criminal mind is behind this.” Clint added, eyeing Nat with confident eyes.

“And I bet 20 bucks that these androids are actually alive!” Nat put down her muffin, smiling cockyly.

“Get ready to eat those words Nat, this ain’t some Scify fantasy, these bots are machines, someone has to be controlling them.”

“These are times of advanced AIs, those androids are gaining self concious, and making decisions themselves, don’t forget that most deviant cases are because humans were reportedly trashing their androids.”

“Most of them Nat, those robots don’t have will, their minds are made by ones and zeros, they’re a computer, a robot, they’re hackable. Someone hacked them to do crimes, so people would think androids have finally have a flaw, and the unemployed people get their job back.”

“And you think my theory is ridiculous??”

“Both of you, stop, the break room is no place for conspiracy theories.” Steve said in between bites.

“The break room is build especially for conspiracy theories, where have you been Steve?” Nat flings her hand, continuing to eat.

“Oh yeah, you just got back. Feeling better?” Clint asked, and Steve wished he didn’t. 

Is he feeling better? Is he fine? The whole month when Bucky passed doesn’t feel real, now with Bucky android in his home, his presence started to ease up terrifyingly quick. Things feels normal, and… yeah Steve feels better.

“I am. Thanks.” Steve smiled at his friends.

“I’m sure Bucky would wake up.” Nat added, tried to sound sympathetic, but that just hits Steve too close, and now trying desperately to smile it off.

They didn’t know Bucky died, his friends never knew. The moment when Steve falls apart, he told them that Bucky has been in a coma for ten years and a few weeks back was their relationships tenth anniversary and he had lost hope. Of course they tried to cheer him up, reassuring that Bucky will wake up soon, and force him to take a leave. If only they knew, there was no hope left. There wasn’t until he found another Bucky, that made some mean sandwiches.

“I know,” Steve smiled a little easier this time, “And I’ll wait no matter how long it takes.”

There it is, the pity stare. He knew he shouldn’t have said anything. Steve didn’t know how long he could fool them if they keep digging, but it was not their problem. They’ll never know their whole lives for what Steve cares. Bucky is his, and his only to show or not, and he will not be judge by how he has him.

“You’re a sap Cap.” Natasha ligthen up the mood, knowing what she said, “Now, do you want to join our bet or not.”

Steve huffed, “I’m with Clint about this.”

Then the argument erupter, and Steve would rather sit this one out. Then Sam arrives, and it became worse. Steve got drawn into the heat of the cheap conspiracy theory that it distracted his mind from the deep dark corner.

This is it… this is the life. Doing what he loves, surrounded by friends, and Bucky waiting at home.

 

+++++++++++++

 

Bucky was on sleep mode the whole time Steve is out. There’s really not much that could be done around Steve’s apartment, it’s already tidy and organized in the first place. 

The door opened at 08:24 PM, only roughly around the time Steve just informed him. Bucky sat up from the living room couch and walk to the front door to greet Steve.

“Welcome back Steve.”

The man with that name smiled tiredly behind his beard. Bucky went over to takes Steve’s coat and bag which his owner awkwardly complies, clearly not used to it, but still too soon to know if he’s in favor of the gesture.

“Your warm bath is ready.” Bucky informed.

“Uh… thanks Buck.” There’s uncomfort in his voice, indication that he’s not used to being served by an assistant.

Bucky is in a formal house assistant mode, perhaps the other Bucky was not as formal as this. It would’ve been helpful if he knew how James Buchanan Barnes acted, but there is no way he can gain that information unless Steve told him himself.

“Want dinner?” Bucky said a little bit informal, and find his owner eased up.

“Yeah, what do we got?”

“Anything, it would take time though, since I didn’t know you’ll eat at home, I haven’t prepared anything.”

“That’s fine, let me help you cook.” Then Steve takes off his suit and rolled his sleves up.

That’s highly unecessary. Bucky ran a scan over Steve’s physical condition, he’s tired, physically, and mentally. Something happenned at work, or maybe the work is just tasking. Steve really should just stay back and relax, let androids serve him. That’s what Bucky’s programming suggest, but the smile on his owner’s face said otherwise. Steve wanted to help, and seems to gain happiness from the activity, despite emotionally and physically tires. So, Bucky let him help, but under very watchful eyes.

They’re making hamburgers, which takes a fair amount of time. Steve is making the patty, and Bucky is washing up the vegetables and cutting them.

“So, how’s first day returning to work?” Bucky started.

From Steve’s micro expression, it doesn’t seem to go that well, “A lot of things happens when I’m gone, somethings just got worse, I have a lot to pick up after my leave.”

Bucky hums, waiting for Steve to continue since it seems that he’s not done speaking, “My friends… they… nevermind.”

Bucky’s LED spun yellow, Steve brushed him off, an android which mission is to make Steve feel better, Steve’s happiness. He didn’t know what happenned right after human Bucky died, he must’ve been a wreck. Steve not saying anything is against his protocol, Bucky was supposed to be Steve’s safe space.

“You know you can tell me anything, and then you could tell me to delete the memory if you’d like.”

“Delete your…” Steve takes in a sharp breath, before letting it go in a long sigh. His eyes pressed tight, hands stop from moving and his lips pressed into thin lines. Steve is thinking, whether or not to tell Bucky, which he should so Bucky could do what he’s programmed to.

“They didn’t know Bucky died.” Steve finally confessed, “My friends… all they knew is that Bucky is still in a coma, I’ve been wearing this ring for ten years, waiting for him to wake up.” Steve mused, eyeing the golden band on his ring finger, now dipped in meat.

“He didn’t, and you came.” Steve grinned at Bucky’s way, and the android offered an earnest smile back.

Bucky trying to asses what that sentence means, does Steve wants him to be and act as his lost lover? Or is he just an android with a face he just missed to see? Bucky wasn’t here yet the day human Bucky died, but in all these 3 days with Steve, his owner seems to do just averagely fine despite his lover dying. Was it because of the RK700? Does Steve feels loss? 

“Does it bother you that your friends didn’t know about the real Bucky?” the android carefully probed.

“No, keeping secrets is not something new for me. I’ve kept Bucky a secret for 10 years and I can do it for another 10.”

Keeping secrets is not healthy. Bucky knew that humans keep secrets, they always have those in a sense for privacy, but Steve needed friends in his mourning, though it depends on what type of friends Steve has.

“These friends, they’re good folks?”

“Yup, the best.”

“Then they’ll understand if you told them.”

“Maybe.” Steve said dismissvely, and Bucky assessed the best approach to that.

‘Keep digging’  
‘Say nothing’  
‘Change subject’

Bucky choose to keep digging.

“I know you don’t want them to look at you with pity, so I understand.” Bucky comforted.

The blond man visibly gasps, blinking owlishly towards the android way, before plastering a weak smile on his face.

“You’re… right. And I didn’t want to tell them Bucky died because…” Steve paused, his hands stopped from forming the meat into patties, and passed his eyes towards Bucky.

Bucky looked up from the sliced vegetables and cheese on the plate to meet Steve’s eyes.

Steve let out a long breath and smile, “It doesn’t feel like he’s gone.”

Bucky now know what he is to Steve. Not a replacement, but not an android completely. Bucky is a memento, just like the pictures in Steve’s rooms, Bucky is here so Steve wouldn’t forget, so Steve could look back to the memory of Bucky and not feel pain. 

When the patties are done, Bucky ushered Steve to take a bath and let him cook the rest, which Steve again, refused to do. ‘Stubborn’ trait have been input in Bucky’s memory.

“I want to show you how I grilled it.”

“I have 4000 recipies in my memory, I know the perfect way to grill a patty thank you very much!” The android kept pushing Steve out of the kitchen, playfully mind you, Bucky could throw Steve across the room if it’s necessary.

“But not my way!” Steve argued, “Besides…” with that continuous word Bucky stops to listen for the rest, only to find Steve hesitated for the next word.

Opening and closing his lips nervously, Steve finally groaned “Nevermind.”

“No no, tell me, what do you want me to do?” Bucky held Steve’s hand to stay put, “You can tell me to do anything Steve, anything at all, I would never judge, I would never say no.”

It seems like Bucky said something wrong when Steve twitched the corners of his lips downwards. Eyes casted down to Bucky’s hand that held his hand, looking at them so dejectedly.

“Anything at all?” Steve mumbled.

“Yes.” Bucky reasured.

With that, Steve finally lifts his head up and smile, “I want us to cook together, and eat together, then could you… wash my hair for me?” Steve asked shyly, red tinted the cheeks behind his beard.

Such an expression from a man that looks intimdating when he went to work this morning. What he asks of Bucky is something very docile and basic, Steve shouldn’t feel embarrassed. It would take more request like this so Steve could ask freely. Bucky looked into his options on how to reply Steve, a careless approach? A loving approach? A friendly approach?

Steve’s has been showing compassionate gesture towards Bucky, but does that mean Bucky should return it? Who does Steve need? An android? A psychologist? A friend? Or a lover? Steve still felt embarassed, possibly because it’s not something he usually asks. Bucky do a scan over Steve’s physical condition, he’s slightly stressed, probably caused by facing his friends today.

Steve needs someone caring.

“Steve…” Bucky made his voice sounds calming, soft, accepting, “I’ll do anything to turn that frown upside down!” Bucky smiled and tapped the tip of Steve’s nose, making the blond unexpectedly giggle and release tension.

“Cheer up Cap! We’re going to eat your favorite burgers.” Bucky added.

“Not you too! Quit calling me Cap.”

“And what if I say no?” Bucky countered when he hears the tone in Steve’s command in so serious.

Steve just groaned, giving up easily.

Bucky was about to let go, but Steve held him back and wrap him in an unexpected hug. He retruned the hug right away, wrapped Steve’s torso with his arms, patting his back slowly. Steve’s heartbeat is in a steady pace, his breath ragged against Bucky’s synthetic skin. With sensitive hearing, Bucky could make up low groans from Steve’s vocal cords. Fists formed on Bucky’s back, holding his clothes into a tight grip.

His dirty blond hair plopped to Bucky’s shoulder, nuzzling his face on the crook of the android’s neck. Bucky played along and leaned his head on top of Steve’s, humming low as he pressed his lips on the side of Steve’s head.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, rocking gently back and forth as he hears Steve’s steady breath. It was Steve that pull away first, eyes dry and clear unlike what Bucky predicted, he had thought his owner was crying, but he didn’t.

“Thanks, I needed that.” Steve sounded truly thankful, which he shouldn’t, Bucky is rightfullly his to use.

“No problem.” Bucky calmly replied, patting Steve’s shoulder lightly, “Still, wanna cook some burgers?”

Steve lowly chuckled, “Hell yeah.”.

 

++++++++++

 

Steve looked through the glass door as soon as Hank check in, and soon enough he saw the old man stagger into the room and to his desk. An android has been sitting there, looking over to his desk and seems to analyze, Hank is not gonna like that. The said android arrived punctually, 10 AM sharp, and has been waiting for a few minutes. Surprisingly, Steve know the android, it was the famous prototype detective android that saved the girl from a deviant android that threatened to fall from the top of the building with her.

The detective android dressed in a CyberLife trademarked look. A tidy white shirt and black tie underneath a tall colared black and grey suit with Cyberlife’s blue patterned ban on the right sleve, a blue triangle on the left chest and the same logo on the back. The outfit was similar to Bucky’s when he first given to him. Clean cut and tidy, completely the opposite of Hank. Hank came in with yesterdays’s clothes, wrinkled patterned and layered shirt under a worn dark brown leather jacket. His grey hair is in a greasy mess and fell right under his ears. His thick matching grey bread made the man looks even older.

Hank and the android, which Steve believes named Connor, bickers for a while, and Steve could hear the groan from Hank’s body language when the android responds with a nonchallant face. If Steve recalls correctly from his report, Connor assist him on an android related crime last night. Carlos Ortiz was a Drug Dealer, Red Ice in particular, and was killed with 19 stab wounds by his own android. They brought the android to the interrogation room, and Connor extracted the confession out of the android without hardship. The android, or the killer, was reported abused by Carlos, and become Deviant

Steve just hoped he’s doing the right thing.

He stepped out of his office, “Hank.” Steve called, and got the attention of the older man and the android beside him, “My office please.”

Both of them entered his office soon after Steve takes a seat on his desk. He waited for Hank to sit down, but the android seems to prever standing up.

“I got ten new cases involving androids on my desk everyday.” Steve started, “We’ve always had isolated incidents, senior citizens losing their android maids and the sorts.” He sighed.

He turned to the two in a more serious tone, “But now, we’re getting reports of assults and even homicides, like Carlos Ortiz last night. This isn’t just Cyberlife’s problem anymore. It’s now a criminal investigation and we have to deal wiith it before it gets worse.”

Steve folded his hands on the table, he knows that Hank’s not gonna like what he’s going to break to him.

“I want you to investigate these cases and see if there’s any link.”

“Why me?” Hank raised his voice, eyebrows knitted together as he stares the android behind him in disgust, “Why do I have to deal with this shit? I am the least qualified cop in the country to handle this case!”

And Steve knows too well that that’s not true. Hank was the youngest appointed lieutenant in the force, he was a very decorated officer. It’s just his personal hatred of androids talking, which Steve hopes could be put to use.

“Steve! I know jack shit about androids, I can barely change the settings on my phone…” Hank groaned to himself.

“Everybody’s overloaded. I think you’re qualified for this type of investigation.” Steve tried to voice it as calm as possible.

“Bullshit!” Hank shouted, standing up in frustration, here we go, “Truth is nobody wants to investigate these fuckin’ androids and you left me holdin’ the bag!”

“CyberLife sent over this android to help with the investigation. It’s a state-of-the-art prototype, it’ll act as your partner.”

“No fuckin’ way! I don’t need a partner and certainly not this plastic prick!”

“In this case, I order you to work with this android to help you Hank, I am your captain!” Steve puts firmly, 

“Well you can’t tell me what to do, I refuse to investigate broken tin cans with another tin can!”

Steve inhaled a sharp breath, offended by Hank’s words. He already got a lot of shit and looked down for being a young captain, but he didn’t expect it from Hank. Steve wished he could be more understandble, but Hank is being unproffessional.

“I am your superior Hank, my decision is absolute, and I expect you to do the task I sign you, and do it professionally.” Steve taps his desk, eying Hank firmly as the older man huffed in frustration.

“Steve for fuck sake, why are you doing this to me? You know how much I hate these fuckin things.” Hank pointed at the stoice android behind him, not bothering to look back.

“I know how much you hate them Hank, I went to his funeral.” Steve eyes Hank knowingly, and Hank seems to be taken back, “That’s why I assign you this case, and trusted you with this android.”

Steve eyes the android, and the android seems to be unfazed being talked about so openly.

“People rely on androids too much Hank, and I don’t trust the case being enterily in their hands. But I know you won’t let that happen. These androids are hurting people and killing them Hank, I truly believe you’re the right person for this.” Steve softens his tone, but still firm as the same.

Hank pressed his lips, rubbing his scalp roughly before cursing, “Dammit Steve.” He sighed with a scrunched up face, “You righteous bastard.” Hank grumbled.

Steve huffed with a smirk decorated on his bearded face, “You damn right know that old man.”

Hank scoffed, smiling too before he pressed his lips again, “I’m sorry I exploded there.”

“Still not sober huh?” Steve asked genuinely.

“Don’t think I could live if I’m not.” Hank shrugged.

“Fine, I’ll take this case, but you owe me one Steve.” Hank loosen up.

“I’m not drinking and I’m not going to start now.” Steve casually replies.

“Well the offer still stands! Nothing beats drinking your sorrow away.” Steve knows that Hank was talking about Bucky. With that, Hank waved as he walks out of the room, leaving the android alone with him.

“I’ll do my best to be useful in the investigation.” The android nods and leaves.

Steve saw the brand on the androids’ suit, on his right chest n his digital fabric reads ‘RK800 Connor’. The same RK series as Bucky, means Bucky is also a prototype. A prototype for what? Steve didn’t know, nor did he care.

 

++++++++

 

The stars were always the same, and night has always had that same shade of dark blue, but Steve could never get bored of staring them. If he could, he would spent hours and hours in the cold night staring at the starry skies rather than sleep. He lies on the roof, hands on Bucky’s as he hums at Bucky’s ramble about space.

Tonight, is one of those nights, and Steve held the hand on his as tight as he can.

“Steve?” Bucky called languidly, sign that he’s tired.

“Tired Buck?” Steve guessed, tired or not, they should really get back to bed, it’s school night.

“Mmmh, not yet.” Bucky groaned, rolling to his side and lay his head on Steve’s shoulder, arms completely wrapping around Steve’s side like a child monkey clinging to its mother.

Steve just chuckled at Bucky, he would stay up all night and sleep on the roof if that’s what Bucky wanted.

“I want to tell our moms.” Bucky suddenly chimed, and Steve is not surprised by the words.

They’re a ‘family’, Steve is just a foster child, but family all the same. Except for Bucky of course, they’re boyfriends for 2 years now. Still young and sickly in love. Rebecca, Bucky’s sister, already knew and not in a good way. Bucky blamed her for being nosy and intrusive, and Steve just feels really bad. Bucky tried to ease Steve from the guilt by blaming Becca for coming to his room without knocking, catching them making out without a top on. A few minutes later than that, Becca would’ve seen something scarring. Steve chuckled at the thought.

“I know Buck.” Steve smiled to the sky, tigtening his grip on Bucky’s hand, “When we enroll, we’ll tell them.”

Bucky humms “Fair enough.”, then he sits up to look down at Steve, his face beams with happiness as he smiles so wide his perfect teeth all shows up.

The smile is contagious, and he catch himself smiling back at that pretty face. Even with the bright stars behind him, Bucky outshines them all. the childhood days they went through together, the summer vacations, the Christmas’ in December, the happy memories and the sad, all filled with Bucky. 

“What?” Steve finally said when Bucky said nothing.

“You’re one pretty doll aren’t cha?” Bucky giggled, tapping Steve’s nose.

“Could say the same about you.” Steve countered.

“I love you Steve Rogers.” He whispered under his breath.

It was dark, but Steve could tell Bucky is blushing, just like he is. Feeling burned up, Steeve sits up to meet Bucky’s eyes leaning towards him with heart about to combust. He could never forget how happy he was, it’s the first time Bucky ever told him he loves him.

“I love you too Buck.” Steve leaned his forehead to his, smiling like an idiot, “We’ll be together…”

“Till the end of the line.” Bucky completed.

Steve chukled dryly, tears in his eyes, “Till the end of the line.” He repeated.

Their nose touched, and finally their lips meet. Sweeter than any other kiss, even their first in that summer vacation at their uncle’s farm, gentler than when Bucky kiss him when Steve cried, missing his real parents.

Steve couldn’t believe he felt this happy, felt this full, all because Bucky and his foster family chase his loneliness away. That kid that barely smiles when he stepped into this home, that barely even talked, it feels like that boy never existed in Steve at all. Bucky and Becca is quick to destroy his walls, their hands pulling Steve into the light, and their moms always smiling and patting his back and support him, is what made Steve now. This happy being that he is, that it doesn’t feel as painful to remember his deceased parents anymore. Steve’s happy, and his parents can rest calmly now.

“What are you crying for punk?” Bucky chuckled, hands cupping Steve’s wet cheeks.

The touch feels warms, cracking what’s left of Steve’s heart.

“I’m sorry Buck… I’m so sorry.” Steve wailed, his voice echoes, and his vision blurred from the tears. His hands clutched the ones on his cheeks, hanging onto them desperately.

Steve opens his eyes, cracking them open like there’s rust on the corners of his eyes.

5 AM sharp.

It was an old memory, that always repeats in his dreams. Bitter sweet, Bucky’s memories have become bitter sweet with a dash of pain. Steve smiled at them, then realized how empty it felt, how lonely he is. His purpose, his years of waiting him to comeback, has result to nothing.

Days since he died made it so hard to wake up, made Steve wants to go back to sleep and dream again. The imagery seems so real, the warmt of his skin, and the way he kisses him, Steve could still feel it.

“Bucky…” Steve whispered against the pillow.

“Yes?”

Steve rise up from bed like he got electrocuted, whipping his head back to where his door and Bucky’s voice is. There he is, the voice is exactly the same and with identical face to pair, wearing Steve’s clothes Bucky stood there with his charming smile, if it’s not for the Blue LED, Steve would’ve thought…

“Oh, yeah… hey Bucky.”

“You’re crying, bad dream?” the android said without flinching, walking his ways towards Steve’s bed.

“Do you need to be left alone for now?” Bucky stated again after having a watchful stare.

Steve honestly didn’t know what to say about that, then realized he didn’t have to. This isn’t Bucky, this is an android, of course it’s not Bucky. He finally get up from bed, changing to his running gear, completely ignoring the stoic android.

“Any breakfast requests? Lunch request?” Bucky stands behind Steve as he put on his running shoes on the front door.

“Tea, and Eggs bacon Toast for breakfast, just reheat last nights dinner for lunch.” 

‘Goodbye Buck’ the words only sounded in his mind, and he bites down the words. Steve got his handle on the door, and foolishly hesitates.

It’s just an android, it’s not Bucky, it’s just his image, of course Steve knew, it’s just…

Steve turned around, finally seeing Bucky properly. The android just faintly smiles, waiting for Steve to say something.

“Goodbye Buck”

Bucky smile widens and wave “See ya.”

Steve felt himself smiling back, he did that a lot lately, smiling honestly. Just the illusion of it, of Bucky standing and being alive, smiling again, and hear his voice.

When he’s a quarter way in his run Steve noticed he forgot his music player, then decides he wont wear them this time. Half way in his run he started to regret it. He never have this problem before, these thoughts rushing through his mind. Intrusive thoughts, rushing swirling in his mind where they’re not invited.

‘I love you Steve.’

The voice, it feels like he hears it yesterday.

‘Till the end of the line’

“DAMMIT” he screamed, foot right across the bench of the park he just stopped on to catch a breath.

His legs burns and sores, there’s a dent there on the chair, it’s public vandalism but even Steve the cop is not thinking about that. The air is fresh and clear, as clear as the Detroit air can be but it felt like so hard to take a breath in. The ground underneath him felt like it wobbles.

He doesn’t want to remember, the dreams were enough, weren’t they? Steve hung onto one hope, one life, thinking that all the years would be worth it when Bucky finally open his eyes. Oh he’s so wrong.

Steve gritted his teeth and picked up the pace, focusing on the burn of his mucles, cocentrate on his ragged breathing, his heartbeat, anything else at all.

Steve finished the run faster and decided it’s not enough. Usually he hits the gym beside his apartment of weekends, well, he still have 20 minutes to spare.

 

++++

Steve is acting weird ever since he woke up. Bucky kept assesing things to counter that until it’s too late, Steve got ready quicker than normal. He woke up whispering Bucky’s name, possible nightmare, or unwanted dream. His eyes widen when Bucky responded being called, he doesn’t expect Bucky the android to answer.

Will it be better if Bucky asked about it, or leave it alone?

Bucky choose to ask.

The door opened, Steve stepped in a little more winded than usual, and 20 minutes late. His hands reddish, and sore. It couldn’t just be from running, couldn’t be from falling either, because the red ness would be on is palms from landing.

‘A fight?’  
‘Ask what happened.’

“Steve, what happened to your knuckles?”

Steve didn’t flinch when Bucky went ahead to touch them, but smiled instead.

“The run is faster than usual, so I went to the gym.”

Bucky analyze the possibilities of the exercise Steve could’ve done to cause the redness.

‘Punching sack’

“Christ Steve, have you heard of bandages? Or did your power turn them to dust?” Bucky put a little twist in his words and express his concern on his frown before turning away and find the first aid kit.

“Aren’t you sarcastic as usual?” Steve chuckled in his words, and Bucky noticed a anomaly in his sentence.

‘as usual?’

So Bucky is a replacement, the statement is still not solid, only a big probability. If so, Bucky should stop immitating human expression and gestures, because it’s dangerous if Steve treated Bucky as if he’s the original Bucky.

Steve was already sitting when Bucky walked in with the box of first aid kit. An option popped in his programing the moment he put the box on the coffee table, about to patch Steve up. Steve likes to do somethings by himself, somedays he likes to be pampered, but Bucky is still learning at what degree.

“Do you want me to patch you up, or do you want to do it yourself?”

Steve looks up from his knuckles and his deep in thought state, eyes widen in surprise like he didn’t see the words coming out of Bucky’s mouth.

“I’d…” Steve blinks, hesitating, why he would be is still a mystery to Bucky, Steve should’ve known by now that Bucky would never say no or shame his requests, “… please patch me up.” Steve finally says.

“Okay.” and Bucky sits beside Steve, patching up Steve as quickly yet as carefully as he can, because Steve will be late if he takes more time.

Steve flinched a little when Bucky patched some alcohol on the wound, and Bucky made sure the information is noted in his mind. With both hands on bandages, Bucky helps Steve showers with the left over dinner on the microwave for Steve’s lunch. As a helper android, lust is not in his programming, so seeing Steve’s body means nothing more than just looking at his face, but Steve seems to not think that way. 

His eyes always look away from Bucky, face tinted red, embarrassed, even bashful when Bucky wash his chest. Steve has no reason to be embarrassed, Bucky wouldn’t do or have vulgar intentions towards Steve, of course, unless Steve want him to.

The morning passed quickly and statistically less words than the rest. Steve walked out the door with his usual goodbye, without the kiss this time. That adolence kiss only happens once, which Bucky predicts because Steve have a build up emotion inside that made him spontaneously did that. That emotional build up happens today, something happens when Steve wakes up. He was calling for Bucky, but it’s not him that he’s calling, it was the human Bucky. Then he went on a run, which he releases the emotional burden on an exercise. Bucky listed Steve’s release on working out.

Steve needs him today, more than he has been the past days, but Steve told him to never step out of the apartment. And here Bucky is, the android which sole purpose is to provide Steve what he needs, and when he needs him the most, all Bucky could do, is wait.

Bucky runs today’s activities to calculate. Imputting Steve’s behavior and reaction into his logs and compare to the logs the days before to see any progress in knowing what happenned to Steve mentally. It didn’t take long for an android to do all that. In 10 minutes, Bucky is already done, and went to sleep mode.

Until a ringing sound came from Steve’s phone.

A land line phone is very scarcely owned. People don’t own them to put on their home anymore, they contact their private phone directly. Landline telephone is only for offices, companies, this only proves more that Steve is an old school person.

Bucky opted to get the call, then stopped when he remembers that Steve implied that no one should know he is here and retracts. Again, Bucky did nothing as he waits for the ringing to stop.

The ringing stops and ended with a loud single beep, Steve’s voicemail played.

‘You’ve reached Steve Roger’s house, please leave a message.’

Then another beep. The one on the other line sighed, pausing for a few seconds.

“Steve… you can’t keep doing this.” The voice is a woman’s, counding tired and dejected, signs of emotional exhaustion and Bucky detected, guilt. “It’s been a month already… the Moms missed you. I get it, it’s not fair for me being pissed at you.” The woman paused again, taking a deep breath.

“Please call me back Stevie, you’re not the only one dealing with this.”

With that last whimper, she hung up.

Bucky calculated the voice. Young, mid-thirties, the way she said about Steve’s moms, this could be Rebecca Barnes.

‘Steve haven’t called his parents and sister in a month.’

Bucky put the information into his logs, and it’s alarming. If your family are your support, cutting them off when you needed them the most, is dangerous. Steve has been showing a fairly neutral expression, which made Bucky questioned Steve’s real mental condition.

He needs more information, there’s a possibility that there were more unopened messages inside the voicemail, whether or not it was deleted can only be determind if Bucky access it. Bucky retracts the skin on his fingers, showing the real bluish white android surface underneath and touch the telephone. Bucky hacks into the voicemail and access the unopened voicemails from various numbers.

‘Steve, are you okay? You left abruptly, I understand that you need time, but we are also mourning, I wish you stayed with us, with Maria and me and Rebecca rather than storming off… we will email you details of the funeral later.’  
‘Steve, it’s Maria, Bucky’s funeral is this Sunday, I emailed you the details… We’re sorry.’  
‘The Burial company said you paid for the expenses, that won’t be necessary Steve, I’ll transfer you half of my share. Maria should’ve emailed you where the grave is located, I’ll see you soon.’  
‘Where were you? Why didn’t you come to the funeral?! Are you seriously sulking? The moms need you, I need you… You’re being childish Steve!’   
‘Are you okay Steve? You haven’t called us for days, Jackie is worried… but you know, she’s not saying anything but she’s worried… Just call Steve.’  
‘It’s Jackie, I want to know how you’re holding up. It’ll be nice just to hear your voice… reach us soon.’  
‘I’m guessing you can’tcome to thanksgiving this year too huh? I… ugh.’  
‘Look, Steve, do you want us to be sorry? You can’t just… I didn’t know why I bother anymore…”  
‘It’s been two weeks since you talked to us, I miss you, you hard headed jerk.’  
‘If you think I wouldn’t fly myself from New York to Detroit, oh you’re wrong!... At least reply my text dammit!’  
‘Hey, life update, I land that job at Salvato, a game developer, which means you owe me a cake Steve! You promised… wait, it was Bucky… shh—'  
‘Hey Steve, just calling in to check upon you, how is goldie? I miss the little blonde… I’m glad at least you have her, did you hear Rebecca got into that game studio…… please reach me out soon.’  
‘Life Update : The moms are getting another dog, it’s a puppy pitbull, yes, it’s their 6th dog, can’t wait for Christmas and see our home turned into a dog shelter… You’re coming for Christmast aren’t you? I’m not accepting a no.’  
‘Maria would like to know if you’re coming for christmas. Give us a notice……or just come, Steve.’  
‘I contacted your police department, they said you’re on leave? Are you okay? You don’t have to deal with this alone Steve… Dammit Steve at least let us know you’re alive.’  
‘Steve, I know we were never mothers to you, but it doesn’t mean we care any less. You can’t cut us from your life Steve Rogers…’ 

And the last one was played earlier. Sixteen voicemails, none of them were opened. All from Jacqueline Barnes, Maria Barnes, and Rebecca Barnes. It’s out of character for Steve to leave these massages unopened. From the massages left and the intonation of their voice, it seems Buchanan Barnes’ death put a strain in their relationship. They apologized, and Steve doesn’t respond to them, at all.

Something must’ve happenned, they did something by the guilt they implied on their words, and Steve… either doesn’t forgive them, or didn’t know what to do. If Steve never reach out to his foster family, none of his coworkers knows about Buchanan’s death, that leaves the dog Goldie, that died in the following 3 weeks… Dogs do help, but not in the way Steve really needs. Bucky accessed Steve’s medical history, trying to see if he’s seeing any therapist, psychologist, or even a consultant, any sorts of proffesional mental support, but none. Which made Bucky question…

‘Did Steve ever mourn for Bucky?’

Or is that what Bucky is? A replacement? And Steve slowly made himself believe that Bucky is still alive instead of mourning the passed. 

Bucky calculates his options to approach the situation and choose one that he judges the best for Steve. He wouldn’t like this, but Bucky has one mission and he intend to succeed.

 

++++++++++++

 

Steve felt like a different person when he’s in the office, not that lost old man in his apartment. Here, he’s Captain Rogers, his coworkers look up to him, get back to him when they needed help. He can’t be Steve Rogers here, is one of the reasons it felt good to return to work, takes his mind off the dark place.

He stepped into the station, where it’s not as busy as it will be in a couple of hours. He hears a dog barks when he’s in the middle of the office, just on his way to his own room. Steve snaps his head to the source of the bark, and he swears he thought he had seen the ghost of Goldie. A golden retriever is smiling from one of the desks. The dog runs towards him and jumps, without a second thought Steve caught the bundle of joy and giggled when it licks his face. It’s a fairly big dog, but Steve doesn’t have any trouble carrying it, he used to carry Goldie all the time.

“Sir! I’m so sorry! Let me get the dog off you.” A police woman with her red hair tied in a messy bun jogged over to him, wanted to take the dog from him but the dog seems to retaliate and tuck itself in Steve’s neck.

“It’s okay.” Steve said in a giggle, not really want to hand over the dog, Steve really looks at the policewoman and noticed who it is, “Wanda right? The new recuit?”

The girl beams, “Yes Captain Rogers, I’m Wanda Maximoff pleasure to meet you.” She strecthed her arms to shake his hands, but went red when she realized his hand already full with the golden.

Steve chuckled, “Steve Rogers.” He nods, “Is this your dog?” because you can leave it in my office and I’ll take care of it while you work.

“Um, no sir, it was hers.” Wanda pointed back at her desk as see an old lady clearly worried for her dog.

Steve pressed his lips, and with a heavy heart, walked to the senior and give the puppy back.

“I’m sorry about Lucky.” The old lady referring to the dog, “She’s a care taker this good gal, she only does that when she feels that you’re down.”

Steve felt flustered when the woman’s eyes looks at him with worry, “I’m fine ma’am, have a nice day.” He assures, and nods at both ladies.

He gave one last look to the golden that make droopy eyes at him. So cute, it reminded him of Goldie, reminded him too much.

The old girl stayed with him for years, he hoped she’s happy till the last day. Though it pained him, Steve stayed with Goldie as the vet put her down painlessly.

He sat in his eerily quiet office, wondering if he should get another dog.

It will be a thought for another day. Meanwhile, Steve got a lot of new reports to go over, more about violence done by androids. The frequency is multiplying, and it seems like they even adopted a believe.

Steve went over a report from Connor and Hank’s investigation (which from the neatness, must’ve made by Connor). They investigated a suspected deviant from an abandoned floor in a rundown apartmeent, reported by a neighbor living there that said there’re strange noises where I shouldn’t have been inhabited. It was a deviant, an android that named himself Rupert Travis from the fake id. Obsessed compulsive writing of codes and ‘RA9’ written 2471 times all over the walls as the report said (which one of the reason Connor was the one that made it), it was the same sign written by Carlos Ortiz’s android a few days back all over the house

Steve accessed Carlos Ortiz’s interogation footage. The android looked scared as Connor pushed it to the edge, it taken Steve back at how the android’s face quiver. Android doesn’t suppose to feel fear, or feel at all, but Steve knows fear when he sees it in a man, but this is no man, it’s not supposed to be. 

‘RA9 is our savior’ (masukin dari dbh)

He needs to do something. The case will always come, they’re not telling who RA9 is, nor do they know who it is, it’s a believe. There’s only so much Connor could do, they need to get to the bottom of this. Not just why android got deviant, not just taking them off the streets and destroy them. Cyberlife lands a hand by sending Connor, but maybe that’s not enough.

“Whoa, you’re thinking too hard, almost formed a unibrow there.” Sam lets himself into his office, which means it’s lunch time, because Steve only lets him do that by then.

“Well, a unibrow wont be my major concern if it does happen.”

Sam frowned, “Is it the deviant case?”

Steve nods, “Take a life a few days back, stabbed multiple times, it was a druggie, but still…”

“Hey man.” Sam cuts and pats Steve on the back, “Take off your mind for a while, let’s go to lunch”

“And hear the conspiracy couple make ridiculous theories about Cyberlife and androids?” Steve refered Clint and Natasha. Sam gave him a playful smile and a raised eyebrows, Steve “Heck yeah, let me grab my lunch.”

“Yeah you and your lunches man…” Sam remarked, and Steve tries to not let it bother him and get his lunch box and walk out to the canteen. “… Mama Marie missed you yaknow? When you first came back, she puts your favorite Burgers special special for you but you didn’t get any.”

“Just trying to prep my own meals from now on, I’ll say hi to her today.” Steve quickly covers.

He could just say he own an android, yet Steve rather not say.

True to his predictions, Clint and Natasha is still on the debate on whether or not Deviant androids are taking humanity to a world end or into a cyberpunk fantasy of variety of lives and existence. Whatever they’re talking about, it’s more entertaining than him just… talking to himself.

 

+++++++

 

Bucky saw the news of the victims by deviant androids. Steve must’ve taken some of the load of those kind of android related cases. He wonders if Steve’s perception of him will difer with the crimes that was done by androids. How would he know if he reached deviancy? If he is a deviant, would Steve replace him?

No, Steve couldn’t if he wants to, there’s only one Bucky in the entire production, a reset would’ve been done.

The door russled, and Steve stepped into the room looking a bit worn down. Bucky made a few options to approach.

‘Pointed at his long face and offer help.’  
‘Acts like usual’

Steve hates being pitied, he didn’t know if that includes the android. Bucky decides it’ll be best to combine the two.

“Hey! Welcome back hug?” Bucky asked, arms already open.

Steve smiled, ruffled Bucky’s head and walked pass him to his room.

“I’m going to shower, please make dinner.”

Bucky recalculated when Steve acts out of his prediction, “Any request?”

“Anything as long as there’s salad.” And the bathroom door is closed, soon after, the rains of the showers were audible.

Clearly, Steve acted out of the ordinary, it made Bucky reasses whether or not he should mention the voicemail he hears today. Why doesSteve treat him differently? Bucky was sure Steve beginning to see Bucky as a replacement, the kiss, the clothes he wore, and his requests. Now, Bucky is not so sure, or it could just be his trait whenever he’s down.

For now, he’ll focus on figuring out Steve’s current condition.

Bucky made a ceasar salad, paired with tomato sauce pasta and a quick garlic bread. Steve walked into the dining table still drying his hair over a towel, dressed in a thick sweated and sweatpants and socks despite the heater already on. Bucky wonders if he should wear a sweater too instead of just a short-sleeved t-shirt, but he’s not affected by temperature, so it’ll be pointless anyway.

“Want me to crank up the heater?” Bucky asked, and Steve shook his head, “Got my self covered” he answered as he patted his sweater.

“Okay… Hope you’re in the mood for some chicken.” And Bucky hoped the comfort food could make Steve feel better.

Steve sat down, but not eating yet until Bucky also sits down, something he always did.

“Want some tea?” Bucky offered.

“White tea please.”

Bucky filled the tea cup with loose tea leaves and hot water from the water dispenser and leave it to shimmer by the table. When Bucky sits down, Steve begin to eat, and Bucky follows along and eat his portion at his own plate, trying to eat as little as possible since he didn’t need to anyway.

“How’s work?” Bucky started.

“Fine.” Steve curtly replies.

It seems that Steve doesn’t want to share, acted cold towards Buckyfor some reason, and it’s in his function to know why. He decided to test something.

“May I go outside tomorrow?”

That was enough to stratled Steve, and for once today Steve finally looks in his eyes.

“For what?”

“Groceries.”

“You could buy it online.”

“It was closed for a week, said they were mourning, supermarkets are not even thatfar from here… I’ll use a mask, no one will see me.”

Steve seems to be in contemplation.

“Or is there someone that shouldn’t see me? Because your…” Bucky purposefully paused, “I’m sorry, never mind.” Now he waits for Steve’s reaction.

“My what?” Steve asked curiously, seems to be upset, again, not what Bucky expected.

“I’m sorry, someone called today and left a voicemail.” Bucky admits, but that’s it, if lying could make Steve feel better then Bucky will lie, “I didn’t know who it is, but it’s a woman.”

Steve eyes him curtly, and for once, Bucky didn’t know what that meant, “Are you lying?”

Bucky didn’t let his physical appereance move an inch, just in case it was that that gave it away. In that moment, Steve’s eyes looks sharp, scruntinizing as his eyes demand answers. Bucky knows that at this point there is no option that wont make Steve upset.

“I am… sorry. I ran a scan, it was Rebecca Barnes.” Bucky ran a quick analogy of his options, and decides that saying the truth now would be better, “I also listened to the other 15 unread voicemails, I’m terribly sorry… even though you said I shouldn’t intrude without asking you… are you laughing?”

Steve indeed does, behind his hands, his lips parted wide in a smile and silent laughter, “I… uh…” he cleared his throat, “I’m sorry, I’ve been cold with you… it’s just… something at work”

Bucky nods understandingly, and finally Steve sighed and smiled, “You can go out, it’s unfair of me to keep you cooped up here, be sure to be careful, my coworkers arent exactly knew your face… I just feel… paranoid.”

Steve is lying, but Bucky won’t point it out, if that’s what Steve wants him to believe and so be it. Bucky just nods and pause before getting back to the topic he needs to address.

“I’m sorry about your family.” Bucky informed, step one in his effort to dig in more, “They seem to love you like their own son.” Which Bucky knows is false, and expected Steve correct him.

Steve shook his head, lips pressed into a sad forced smile, “They’re good folks, and I’ll forever be grateful for them to take me in as their foster child, but…”

Just a few more minutes, Bucky knows Steve would say how he really feels about his foster parents, what they are to him, so Bucky could make progress on his approach, but to see Steve relive the pain… Bucky didn’t mean that. He needs to know, but if it made Steve relive the pain, then…

‘Let Steve speak’  
‘Apologize and comfort him.’

And the decision seems illogical, but Bucky choose without hesitation.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky apologize, and Steve meet his eyes in wander, “I shouldn’t be too intrusive…”

With that Steve’s pained face melted into a smile and relaxed. Bucky frowns when he caught on the meaning behind Steve’s current expression.

“You were acting, why?” Bucky questioned.

“It was a test.”

“A test? For what?”

“I can’t tell you.” Steve playfully sung, and it seems genuine this time. This personality of Steve is hindering Bucky’s purpose. An owner that lied and acted towards the android that supposed to help him.

It ruined the list of steps Bucky meant to take for Steve to opened up, only to realize Steve played him. When it does hinder his purpose, but Steve seems amused at playing this type of game with Bucky, then the android can’t be too far off. It’s a few steps back from progress, back again to 0, but at least they’re not behind the starting line.

“Did I pass?” Bucky cheekily answer, decided it’s best to play along.

“I’d say you did, barely.”

“Hmmm, since you won’t say what I’m supposed to pass, what are you going to do with this information?”

Steve shrugged, eyes looking down again, “I don’t know.”

“Were you never meant to tell me about them?” Bucky refering to Steve’s foster parents and Steve knows it.

“When I’m calmer, I’ll tell, for now, I can’t face them, it’s for their own good.”

It’s awefully vague, could it be that Steve’s actually angry? Since they keep apologizing, Does Steve doesn’t want to let his anger at them. For now, again, Bucky waits.

“Okay…… I’m just letting you know that they’re worried about you.”

Steve scoffed, “Of course they are.” The words were spoken without fondness.

Bucky made a mental note that the relationship between Steve and his foster family has onesidedly gone cold. Why? That’s something Bucky’s going to figure out next.

**Author's Note:**

> well how bout dah.....
> 
>  
> 
> YALL CHECK OUT the inspiration for this fic i swear yall if ya havent seen it it is such a beautiful S I N, and this artist is making so much STUCKY crossovers it's I N S P I R I N G.
> 
>  
> 
> [and say helllo to me on tumblr!](https://emotionalcello-makefanfics.tumblr.com/) where I reblogs (because i'm unoriginal) things that inspire me to make fanfics, note : I have a lot of ships tho (well not really, just not 1). 
> 
> You could suggest me a sweetass fandom (please)... like i know the recent all around obsession is voltron, but i dunno the series is too long :"


End file.
